The Backfired Prank
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: In which a prank Cyborg and Robin pull on Beastboy completely backfires, in one of the most horrible ways. BBRae. Humor.


Blitz: Too tired to think of an intro at the moment, so be content knowing we won't get sued since we don't own TT.

* * *

In hindsight, this wasn't one of their greatest plans.

Cyborg and Robin watched with horrified gazes as Beastboy stood in front of them. Both Raven and Starfire were blushing heavily, and the subject of all their attention just stood there with that wolfish smile on his face that had his latest fangirls falling for him.

Maybe we should start from the beginning...

* * *

The day before that was a peaceful one, bringing relief to the tired crime-fighters.

That is, until Cyborg and Robin screamed.

**"BEASTBOY!"**

The leader and resident half-machine both jumped into the room looking livid, as usual when they screamed like that. Starfire was looking at them curiously. Beastboy and Raven were reading books on the couch. Beastboy with some 'Hellsing' manga, and Raven with a copy of 'Shadowmarch'.

When Beastboy turned around he grinned at the sight of them. Raven turned after she heard Starfire giggle.

"What did Beastboy do this ti-" she stopped when she noticed the obvious changes in their teammates.

Robin had green hair, and Cyborg was pink.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" the changeling asked, keeping his voice level.

"I'm gonna kill you!" the two victims shouted at the same time, beginning to chase their green friend around the room. The two girls watched the entertaining picture with small smiles, which Beastboy noticed. He pointed at Raven mid-run.

"Ha! I finally got you to smile, Raven!" he exclaimed, proud with himself. The dark sorceress rolled her eyes, resuming where she left off in her book. She placed the bookmark back in Beastboy's, as she knew he wouldn't be back for a while. He looked back towards the two chasing him. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but I gotta go dudes!" he told them before changing into a bird and flying out the window.

The victims of the prank looked to each other with a spark in their eyes.

"Work together to get him back?"

They left the room.

'This is going to be entertaining' Raven thought, resuming her reading.

* * *

The dark hallways were quiet as the two figures sneaked through them. They had nearly no fear of getting caught, as it was nearly two in the morning and he others had gone to bed hours ago. They brought with them empty bags, for whatever they were planning.

Their destination: The resident changeling's room.

The door opened with a quiet swish, and they held their breath, hoping Beastboy wouldn't wake up. The teen merely twitched and rolled over smiling, muttering something that sounded oddly enough like 'Raven' in his sleep.

The two intruders commenced with their plan, stuffing any and all clothing items in the room into their bags. The larger of the two quickly injected a light sedative into the changeling before they removed his bed sheets along with the boxers he was wearing. After all things in the room that could possibly be used as clothing were taken, they deposited exactly one thing for him to wear.

One of Raven's leotards.

It was going to be an entertaining morning.

* * *

Raven, tired and groggy, walked into the common room intending to make herself some tea. She was surprised to see Beastboy behind the counter already, cooking himself a meal. There was already a cup of tea laid out on the counter, along with a piece of toast and strawberry jam. The fact that Beastboy was shirtless didn't faze her in the least as she swiftly grabbed the tea and toast and moved to the table to eat.

"Good morning, Rae!" the changeling announced happily, bringing his finished pan of tofu eggs to a plate, and placing tofu bacon on the pan.

"Morning." Raven greeted simply, slowly beginning to eat her toast. She didn't want to question anything this early in the morning, and hoped it would blow over without any excitement.

Maybe some other day, Raven.

Starfire walked in then, followed by Robin and Cyborg, who were laughing together, most likely about the prank that they had pulled in revenge.

"Morning, guys!" Beastboy told them, waving. They all waved back, and Starfire headed towards the kitchen to make her own breakfast when Robin and Cyborg realized that Beastboy was rather leotard-less. The possibilities that slammed through their heads ended in one complete thought for the both of them.

**"DON'T GO BEHIND THE COUNTER STARFIRE!"** they shouted at the same time. The Tameranian princess stopped and looked at them pointedly before continuing onward.

"What is the problem, friends? It is only friend Beastboy behind the counter and- OH X'HAL!" she shouted, scarlet rising to her cheeks. Beastboy looked up from his bacon questioningly.

"Problem, Starfire?" he asked.

"N-N-No!" the princess stuttered out, before running to where Raven was and standing behind her chair. Robin nearly fainted and Cyborg began to stutter 'E-Error' every few moments. Raven threw pillows at them with their powers, snapping the two out of it. Meanwhile, Beastboy had finished his bacon, and after tossing it onto his plate and grabbing a glass of soy milk he walked to the table as if everything was normal. Starfire blushed harder, Raven looked up and turned into the likeness of a strawberry, Robin held his chest as if having a heart attack, Cyborg watched in horror.

Standing before them was a **_very_** naked Beastboy.

"B-B-Beast..." Raven managed to force out before a plate over in the kitchen was encased in dark energy and destroyed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to to the side. Cyborg and Robin watched in horror. Raven and Starfire blushed heavily. Beastboy gave them his wolfish smile that had all his fan-girls falling for him.

Definitely one of their worst plans ever.

He sat at the table and calmly started eating.

"Beastboy! Get some clothes on!" Raven managed to shout, voice a few octaves higher than normal. Another plate blew up in the kitchen. The changeling smiled at her again, looking down as if noticing his state of undress for the first time.

"Oh, this?" he asked, pointing to his chest. "I would, but I'm afraid all of my clothes have been stolen." he told her, shrugging. "I didn't think it was such a big deal."

The team stood in silence while he finished eating, chugging the rest of his soy milk when done. Beastboy went over to the couch after that, grabbing Raven out of her chair as he passed. Her face went a few shades darker, and she hadn't the mental comprehension to fight back at the moment. Her teammate placed her down on the couch and then sat next to her. He handed her a book, turned on the TV for himself, and then proceeded to lay his head down on her lap.

The other three gaped at the sight.

Raven put the book down a few minutes later, finally having recollected herself. She glared down at Beastboy, who smiled up at her, admiring how the red contrasted with her pale skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked menacingly, ready to throw him out the window.

"Laying down." he replied simply. "You're really comfy... and no, that doesn't mean you're fat." he told her, moving his head around for effect. His hair tickled the skin of her bare thighs, and the changeling used this distraction as the moment to put HIS plan into effect.

With a quick grab behind her neck, Beastboy brought Raven's lips to meet his.

Her eyes shot open, the beautiful shade of violet invigorating his senses. He continued to leave their lips connected, waiting for her to move. She did, just before he was about to let her go, slowly starting to kiss him back. They forgot about the fact that he was naked, or that the others were watching, or that Beastboy was **STILL** laying on Raven's lap.

They were the only things that mattered for the moment.

And then it was over, quickly as it had come. Beastboy caught the suit thrown to him by Cyborg, who looked completely horrified. For extra effect, Robin threw a large blanket as well, which Beastboy wrapped around him and Raven. The sorceress threw him a half-hearted glare, unsure of what the kiss had meant. He laid his head on the arm of the couch, and let her head to fall on his chest. She was immobilized by the blankets, and so all she had was talk. The others left discreetly, Starfire resisting the urge to hug them both, seeming to forget the previous horrors, Robin and Cyborg were still horrified, and now had another reason to be, seeing the two kiss. **("I could have sworn she was gonna kill him." Robin whispered. "Ditto." Cyborg said.)**

"What are you doing, Beastboy?"

"Uhhh... Cuddling?"

She smiled a little.

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"A little of both. Permission to cuddle?"

"Permission granted. I'll throw you out a window later."

"Sure thing, Rae."


End file.
